Missing
by Starshine-the-unicorn1
Summary: When the mane six and the cmc (including pip) and sunset and trixie go on a camping trip, a mysterious trio of ponies ends up taking some of the ponies. Chaos and despair will ensure, can they be found in time?
1. Characters

Applejack

Twilight sparkle

Rarity

Fluttershy

Pinkie pie

Rainbow dash

Sunset shimmer

Trixie lulamoon

Scootaloo

Sweetie belle

Applebloom

Pipsqueak

Ships- Pinkiedash, Twijack,Rarishy, Scootabelle, Pipbloom, Sunxie


	2. The Arrival

The cmc are old enough to share a tent, they also have their cutie marks.

Twilights pov

We arrived at the camp site and started a fire

Rarity:ok why did i feel a chill down my spine?

Fluttershy:i uh felt it as well...

Rarity: huh?

'What?'

The fire suddenly went out

Sunset: uhh? What just happened?

Trixie: im scared...

'I'll try to relight the fire' i said

I tried but failed nonetheless

Sunset:alright everypony! Find the pony you want to share a tent with twilight will, tell the pairs, who will be sharing a tent, we will work out what happened to the fire in the morning.

'Pinkie, dash you are in one'

Sunset: 'scootaloo, sweetie belle you in one'

'Pip, applebloom you in another'

Sunset: 'rarity and flutters you're in one as well'

'Me and aj are in one'

Sunset: which leaves trix and me in the last one.

'Night everypony'

Nobody pov

On a tree sits a pony, shrouded in the darkness of the night, so you can't see them. The pony looks down where twilight and the others are sleeping, the pony laughs a sinister laugh, the pony turns, and you can see that her eyes are glowing red, and a bit of its mane is shown.

?: foolish ponies, *the pony turns so you could see its sinister red eyes glowing and its smirk*

?: they don't know what they got themselves into..

It turns away

?: do they?

?: no they don't

The pony laughs the sinister laugh again. And disappears just like that into the darkness of the night, the laugh echoes though the shadows of the night.


	3. Disappearings

Twilight pov

We lit another fire and started talking

?:HAHA.

who was that?

?: all of yours worst nightmare.

'Uhh..?'

The fire goes out suddenly

What..?'

rainbow dash:pinks? *she asks looking around

? Whats going on?

Rarity: sweetie belle?

Applejack: they just vanished!

The fire goes back on

Scootaloo: w-what do you mean?

?: haha! You can see two of you are gone! All of you will join! Mwhahah! When the fire goes out again, two more will vanish!

Fluttershy:what..?

The fire goes out again

'Crap!'

?: hahaha...

*slender man song starts to play as the fire goes back on.*

Pip: applebloom!

Rarity: fluttershy?

Song: slenderman, slender man, all the children try to run.

Trixie: uhh..

Song: to him its part of the fun! You most certainly will DIE.

Trixie yelped and she hugged sunset.

Song: its not easy having yourself a good time!

Applejack: eh?

Song: I can't decide whether you live or die!

Rainbow dash: pinks!

Scootaloo: Sweets!

Pip: Bloom!

Rarity: flutters?

Song: oh I could throw you in the lake! Or feed you poisoned birthday cake!.

I won't deny im gonna miss you when youre gone!

Oh I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when im sleeping!

Lock the doors and turn the lights down!

We're going for a ride!

Rainbow, rarity,scootaloo and pip started to shout

'Ok everypony, calm down'

Rainbow dash: CALM DOWN? how am I meant to keep calm when the mare I love has gone missing!

I said that out loud didn't i?

Scootaloo: sweets has been my best friend since I was 2! I love her! And shes also gone missing!

Rarity: me and flutters go have been friends since, dash knocked her out of the sky. I love her, shes my best friend!

Shes vanished!

pip: i love applebloom! Shes gone too!

Fire goes out again

?:mwhahaha!

'Aj?'

Trixie: Sunny?

?: find them! Good luck!

With that we saw two cloaked ponies run off into the darkness.

There were TWO

We need to find who they are, but first, we need to find our friends...


	4. Finding Sunset And Sweetie

Twilight pov

Lets go find Sweetie belle first'

Others: ok!

Rarity: Sweetie Belle!'

Scootaloo: SWEETS

*cough, cough, choke'

Sweetie Belle: im tied to this tree!

Scootaloo: Sweetie, are you ok? Are you hurt? What did person in shadows do to you?

Sweetie: just tied me to this tree!

trixie: now sunny!

Rainbow dash: Sunset! Where are you?

Trixie: SUNNY!

'Where are you sunset?'

Sunset: never again!

Trixie: Sunny!

Sunset: trix!

They hug

'Alright, we found two of them, now left are applebloom, fluttershy, pinkie and applejack.'

Sunset: yes, we get searching for them right away, after we've had a little break alright?

Everypony nodded.

Sunset: good.

On a tree in the shadows

A earth pony, pegasus and a unicorn sat on the tree

'For celestia's sake blueflare, what on earth are you doing?' The earth pony asked the pegasus

The pegasus replied ' well rosie, im keeping an eye on them so they don't do any funny business.'

The earth pony sighed ' oh btw blueflare, the names rosesparkle, but just cos i like you, you can call me rosie you can as well starshine'

'Blueflare you have a rest, i'll keep an eye on them for a while' the unicorn said to the pegasus.

The pegasus nodded and went to sit next to the earthpony.


	5. Finding Applebloom And Pinkie

Twilight pov

'So we had just found sweetie belle and sunset, whose next?'

Rainbow dash: PINKIE.

Pip: applebloom!

'Alright, lets start'

Pip: applebloom! Where are you?

'Applebloom?'

Applebloom: EEK!

'Applebloom, is that you?'

Applebloom: twillght? Help!

'We're coming applebloom! Hold on!'

Applebloom: its hard where your hanging from a tree!

Pip: applebloom! Just stay still and don't move a muscle!

Applebloom: o-ok!

* once they found applebloom*

'Oh my celestia, Applebloom!'

Applebloom: hey! Can somepony get me down?

Sunset: sure, who knows how to climb a tree?

Pip: i do!

Trixie: well climb up there and help her down then!

'We'll use a spell which helps you land safely'

Pip:alright.

*he climbs up the tree*

Appplebloom: pip!

Pip: just wait a moment!

Applebloom:ok!

Pip holds out his hoof

Pip: applebloom grab my hoof!

Applebloom: o-ok..

*she grabs pip's hoof*

Pip:JUMP!

'Now!'

*sunset uses a spell which helps pip and applebloom land safely*

Applebloom hugs pip, which both of them blush to*

'Hey wheres rainbow dash?'

Rainbow dash: hey guys sorry, i went to find pinkie by myself.

'Ok, did you find her?'

Pinkie: Hi!

Sunset: i take that as a yes.

'Where was she?'

Pinkie: right at the top of a tree. I saw a unicorn, a pegasus and a earth pony cloaked who tied me to the top of the tree, with the unicorns magic, the darned rope cut into my hoof, which equals the dried blood. *she holds out her hoof which is covered in dried blood and rope burn*

'Ouch'

'They are have almost found everypony, its time we set our second part of the plan in action, don't you think rosie?' The unicorn asked the earth pony.

'Yes, it is time, when they find the last two, we put phase two in action, understand?' the earth pony said to the pegasus and the unicorn looking away

'Yes rosie babe' the pegasus said to the earth pony

The earth pony whipped around and growled 'Do not call me BABE got it?' She said with her once clear crystal blue eyes, which were now blood red filled with rage.

The unicorn shifted nervously under the earth pony gaze.

The pegasus eyes went wide 'yes rosie'

'Good' the earth pony said while her eyes turned back to normal

The three ponies laughed sinisterly

' Time to keep an extra eye on those ponies' the three ponies said together.


	6. Finding Applejack And Fluttershy

Twilights pov

'Right, who is first?' I asked sunset.

Sunset: lets have a vote.

'Alright'

Sunset: who wants to find fluttershy first put your hoof up

*Rarity, trixie, and scootaloo and sweetie belle put their hooves up*

'Who for aj?'

*pinkie,dash,applebloom,pip,sunset' and me put our hooves up*

Sunset: alright, aj it is.

'Applejack? Where are you?'

Rainbow dash: aj?

Pinkie:applejack?

Applebloom: big sis?

*we hear a echos from the nearby cave'

Applejack: curse this wretched cave! Curse this damn cage! Curse Everything in the damn cave!

Fluttershy: please stop cursing everything!

Applejack: i would, but this darn cage! You're just tied to that wall! Im in a cage that can only be unlocked with magic!

'Applejack?'

Rarity:Flutters!

Dash: they are in that cave!

We walk into the cave and see fluttershy tied to the wall with a magic rope and applejack sitting in a cage.'

Applejack: blasted cage!

Fluttershy: hey rarity!

Rarity: flutters!

Applejack: howdy!

Sunset used a spell which releases fluttershy.

Fluttershy: im free! Freedom!

* i walked over to the cage amd looked at the lock*

'Guys, we meed combine our magic, to unlock this cage, so that means, sunset, trixie, rarity

Sweetie belle: could i help?

'Sure why not'

Sunset: on the count of three

'1'

'2'

'3'

'NOW!'

*we all used the spell and the cage opened up*

Applejack: FREEDOM!

*we walked back to our campsite *

The three cloaked ponies were there

'Hello,' the unicorn one said

'Hey' the pegasus said

'Well done you found everypony!* the earth pony clapped

'But, its not over yet!' The earth pony said

What?

'Not over!' The pegasus said

The unicorn said 'fools'

'You don't know what you got your self in now do you? twilight sparkle' the earth pony said

How did she know my name?

'Nor does Applejack,Applebloom,Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Pip, Trixie and fluttershy.' The earth pony said smirking.

She knows all of our names!

'Time to start phase two' the unicorn said.

'Indeed' the Pegasus said

'Good luck' the earth pony said 'Now starshine!'

The three ponies laughed sinisterly and their eyes were flashing and turning red.

'We will win' the pegasus said

'You got that right' said the unicorn

They won't know what hit them' i heard the earth pony say


	7. Death

WARNING-YOU MIGHT GET FEELS!

DISCLAMER-WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY FEELS THANK YOU

TO THE STORY!

Twilight pov

All i could see was a bright flash of light.

'STARSHINE NOW!' I heard one of the ponies shout

'Here you go!' Said a pony

'Time for part two!'

Part two?

Starshine throws a knife into pinkies chest, throws another into her neck.

The flash subsides.

The three cloaked ponies seemed to vanish.

Rainbow dash: pinkie! NO!

'Huh?' I walked over to where dash was what i saw was depressing to say the least pinkie was lying on the ground with a knife in both her stomach and neck, with a blood pool forming. Dash looked broke.

Scootaloo: NO SWEETIE!

Huh? I walked over to scootaloo and rarity, and saw a sickening sight, sweetie belle, eyes were closed, her head was twisted to the side, with blood pouring out of her chest.

Scootaloo: i love you sweetie...

Sweetie: scoots... I love you too, promise me on thing don't forget me...

Scootaloo: i won't! I never will!

Sweetie: good...*her eyes closed*

The pegasus cloaked pony appeared in front of me.

'Aw how sad, poor pinkie and sweetie, NOT!' The pegasus said laughing.

'Why are you doing this?'

The unicorn appeared

'We like to see you suffer!' The unicorn said laughing

'Plus, its revenge, and you entered our territory' the pegasus said back.

Rarity: fluttershy?

We turned to where fluttershy was standing and then we saw the earth pony strangle her.

Trixie: Sunny!

We turned to where sunset and trixie were then we saw sunset be thrown into a tree by the unicorn which then the earth pony stabbed her in the chest, just missing the heart, then the pegasus grabbed sunset and flew up in the sky and dropped her, which the unicorn used a spell to make her go too fast so we couldn't help her.

'Death is a depressing thing, am i right?' The earth pony said laughing sinisterly

The earth pony grabbed her knife and slit applebloom's throat which poured out blood as applebloom fell limp.

We stood there horrified.

Dash: p-pinks... I l-love you...

Pinkie: i love you too *cough* never stop smilin- *her eyes closed*

Rarity: flutters..

Fluttershy: i l-love you rarity...*her eyes closed*

Rarity: i love you too!

Pip: applebloom...

Applebloom: pip, remember me... I love you...

Pip: i love you too applebloom!

Trixie: sunny...why?

Sunset: trix, stay happy, you will always be my best friend that i love...

Trixie: i w-will, i love you too sunny...

A bright flash appeared again when it subsided all the bodies disappeared. And there stood the pegasus and the unicorn. The earth pony was nowhere to be found.

Dash was sitting down and crying

Scootaloo: twilight, applejack? Why do the best ponies die?

Applejack: when you're in a garden what flowers do you pick?

Pip: the most beautiful ones?

'Exactly'

Scootaloo walked to her tent and sat in front of if and cried.

Pip: must keep strong.. I can't! * he started to tear up*

Rarity: flutters...sweetie belle...

Trixie: S-sunny is really gone...

The pegasus looked at the unicorn 'they don't know what we have really done do they?'

'No' the unicorn replied

They disappeared

'We need to defeat and find out who those three ponies are and why they did what they did'

Everypony nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in a house on the hills

'Time for phase 3' the earth pony said to the pegasus and the unicorn

Who were no longer cloaked, so you could officially see them.

'Yes of course' the white unicorn with a purple and pink mane and tail into a plat with a couple of stars as her cutie mark with amber eyes

'Yup Rosie' the blue male pegasus with a vinyl scratch yellow and blue styled mane with two lighting bolts with purple eyes

'Now we put it in action' the pink female earth pony with season 1 pink luna styled mane with turquoise eyes with a game controller cutie mark.

To be continued...

Alright last chapter of this book, hope you enjoyed missing, did this chapter give you feels?


End file.
